Back into the closet !
by mcabby80
Summary: Sequel to my Thommy One-shot Peek-a-boo. Jimmy and Thomas - finally coming to terms with "all there was between them" that night. Enjoy! :0)


**A/N: ****This is a (possible) sequel to my Thommy One-shot Peek-a-boo. You should read that first, if you haven't yet.**

******Apologies for grammar or spelling mistakes.**

* * *

Jimmy was sick – physically and mentally. To be honest, he was a complete wreck. He didn't know how he managed to get back to his room, but eventually he found himself leaning against his closed door, his body shaking in horror and fear . _What have I done?! What the _hell_ have I done? _His head burying in his trembling hands, he started sobbing without restraint. How could this have happened? How could he have let ..no _made..._Thomas touch him like that...kiss him - oh his mouth...his sinful, dangerous mouth... Why hadn't he stopped? _I came in Barrow's hand, for god's sake! _Barrow. A man. The man he'd kicked out of his room and nearly out of this house months ago, for just trying to kiss him...

His stomach twisted with fright and guilt. _Wash._ he thought. _I need to wash! Get rid of him, get rid of his touch and his smell.. _Pulling off his livery hastily, he walked over to the basin and started scrubbing his skin hard until it turned red and sore._ Wash him off! _Still Jimmy didn't know how to clean his mind from Thomas. His taste still lingered in Jimmy's mouth and his words.._. "Oh Jimmy...__..how much I love you..."_ _Does he though?! _Jimmy's heart tightened. He looked in the mirror, staring at himself, at his body. _You tricked my mind. _he thought, punching his fists against his bare chest. _And my heart. Stupid body - it's just the fucking hormones... and Barrow is a seducer - obviously! _Jimmy told himself as he went to bed and hid under the covers. _Of course Thomas had to be a seducer – with his looks and his charme, he certainly must have had some men. When you see his enticing body and he says he loves you – you're just done! I'm truely done! And you can't stop and you can't forget, because...you just can't. This is probably the punishment you get for doing such things – forbidden and disgusting but still mesmerizing - the memory haunts you and you want to go back to him and do it again … _

Eventually, Jimmy closed his eyes, wrapping the blanket around him tightly, Thomas's shirt lying next to him. He brushed over it with his fingertips, still feeling the other man's touch, his tempting lips on his skin... and to his utmost horror he realised that parts of him didn't want to forget at all...

* * *

Jimmy woke up with a dull headache. He only fell asleep in the early morning hours and now he was absolutely knackered. When he slowly opened his eyes, seeing the golden rays of the sun beaming through his window, he realised he'd forgotten to set the alarm. _Shit! I've slept in!_

Putting on his livery and doing his hair as quickly as possible, he gave his appearance a final look over in the mirror – whining at the sight of the dark rings under his eyes – and ran down the stairs to the servants hall.

He was late for breakfast – obviously – as most of the staff had already left. Only Alfred and – _of bloody course! _- Thomas were still sitting at the table, the latter reading the newspaper. "Good morning Jimmy!" he said with a polite smile, then turning his eyes back to the paper. Alfred just nodded while chewing the last piece of bread on his plate. Jimmy sat down between them, eying the filled plate and tea in front of him with suprise. _Well, who... _

"I hope the tea hasn't gone cold yet..." The footman looked up for an instant and held his breath - he could swear he saw Thomas wink at him.

"Ah...thank you." he mumbled, blushing a bit. _He cares... _Jimmy thought and felt an odd flutter in his stomach. Still he couldn't look at 'Thomas the under-butler', dressed in his livery, sitting at the table and reading the newspaper as usual, and not think of Thomas in his room, half-naked, panting, touching him, whispering and kissing... The young man closed his eyes for a moment to regain his composure.

"My god Jimmy, what happened? You look awful!" Alfred's face grimaced. "Didn't you sleep at all? Christ, just look at your eyes!"

"Well thank you very much Alfred!" the blond answered angrily. "I didn't sleep very well indeed, but I'm fine. Sorry if it bothers _you_!" he responded, thinking of 101 ways to kill an annoying ginger footman.

Alfred snickered. "Who knew you could ever look like _that._.." Jimmy's cheeks went crimson. _God, where's a hole I can crawl in...why do they have to see me like that?! _

"Alfred, I really appreciate your concern about Jimmy's well-being, but I think he'll manage alright." Thomas answered in a calm, gentle voice. "And while I assume his face will go back to looking perfect tomorrow, I'm afraid yours will still look.." he raised his eyebrow apologetically "the same...".

Alfred's mouth opened as if he wanted to say something, but he stayed silent - intense blotches of red rising up in his face, surprisingly matching the colour of his hair. Jimmy quickly glanced at Thomas and choked a chuckle, feeling great relief at his words. _That was really nasty though … _He giggled. There again, he secretly admired Thomas's snide remarks. With a cough, Alfred stood up and turned to leave. "I think Mrs. Carson needs me..." he muttered.

Now it was just Thomas and him - and Jimmy felt uneasiness creep over his body. His hand clutched the teacup tightly, eyes set on the table. "Jimmy?" Thomas voice was soft and warm and made him shiver a little. "_Oh Jimmy...how much..." Oh, stop it... _ The blond pressed his hand against his forehead, taking a deep breath. "Jimmy, are you ...quite alright?" He nodded, not looking at Barrow. What was he supposed to say? "_Oh yes, I'm great, thanks for bringing me off yesterday, it was amazing!" "No, I'm a complete mess and cried myself to sleep because I can't stop thinking about you..." "_I just wanted you to know that if you'd like to...talk or something...I'll be there, you know that, don't you?! Alright?" "Hmm." Jimmy hummed, sipping at his tepid tea. _Talk about it?! What exactly should we be talking about?! _Thomas stood up and when he passed Jimmy on his way to the door, he muttered: "You look absolutely fine, Jimmy, don't worry. Just a bit tired. Oh and about the shirt...you don't have to give it back, I don't mind."

"What, no! I don't..." Jimmy wanted to retort, but Thomas was already gone.

* * *

"I...I don't need it. Don't want it either! Here..." Jimmy declared, holding the shirt out to a sleepy Thomas.

"Jimmy? What …?!" Thomas rubbed his eyes, looking suprised to see the young man standing in front of his door at this hour.

"I said I don't want it, now take it back, will you?" Jimmy insisted, a little too harshly, his left hand nervously tugging at the fabric of his pyjama trousers.

"Hell Jimmy, come in, but be quiet for god's sake, everybody's already gone to bed – we don't want to get into trouble, do we?!" Barrow let him slip through the door and closed it quietly behind him.

Looking around the room uneasily, Jimmy's eyes finally rested at the closet – the object of sin. _God, what am I doing here? This is not what I wanted... _The young man ran a hand through his messy blond hair – he'd already been in bed when he'd suddenly made the decision to go to Thomas. He _had_ to go, of course. Because he didn't _want _the bloody shirt. Of course not.

"I'm not staying..." Jimmy said with a firm shake of his head. "Alright." Thomas put a chair for Jimmy next to his bed on which he seated himself, lighting a cigarette. He looked at Jimmy, waiting patiently, until Jimmy finally sat down.

"You're pale!" Thomas said, taking a long drag and exhaling a large amount of smoke, watching it fade away into the air. "You're alright? Don't want you to pass out in my room..." His smirk was insolent and made Jimmy angry.

"Don't make fun of me Thomas!" he hissed. _Thomas. Oh... _It was the first time after the closet encounter he had called him by his first name. It felt strange...but still so familiar. Well, they had been quite _familiar _a week ago...

"Jimmy, calm down. Nothing's going to happen, we're just talking...have one!" Thomas leant over to him, offering a cigarette.

"No, thank you. Now take that back. It's washed and everything, so..." Thomas furrowed his brow. "Why did you have to _wash _it?" "Ah..I..." Jimmy stammered. _Because I took it with me in bed every damn night since we... _

"I didn't _have _to of course, but it was a bit, you know...rumpled!"

"Rumpled!" Thomas repeated flatly. "Right. Thank you!" Jimmy watched the other man casting a glance at him, then standing up and walking over to the dresser, taking out a bottle of whiskey and 2 glasses. Wordlessly, Thomas filled them and put one on the bed table. As he sat down on the bed again, he drained his own glass in one gulp and then gazed at Jimmy, his cigarette between his lips. The blond looked at the glass tensely. _Oh, I see! He wants to get me drunk and then... _Jimmy swallowed hard. _Then he wants to do it again! _His lips pressed to a thin line, he took the glass – looking at Thomas provocatively - and gulped it down, just like the other man had done before. _I'll show you! _he thought, feeling uneasy and light-headed, all at once.

"So?" Barrow asked, slightly tilting his head. "So...what?!"

"So, don't you think we should have a little talk about...last week?" Jimmy shifted uncomfortably in his chair. _Talk?...?! _He wasn't prepared for talking. He wasn't prepared for anything, really. '_It's always an idea to be prepared!' Bloody hell! "_No!" he shook his head.

"Jimmy, I can see it bothers you …" Thomas insisted, his eyes not leaving Jimmy's. "So I think.."

"I'm not that mad at you anymore, so there's nothing to talk about!" Jimmy crossed his arms defiantly over his chest.

"Mad at _me?_" Barrow huffed. "Why would you be mad at _me_, when it was you who begged me to..."

"I did no such thing!" Jimmy exclaimed, his cheeks turning red in anger. "Jimmy..."

"No! I didn't." Feeling his eyes prickle with shame, he looked at the floor. "I...I want to leave." he muttered. Thomas bit his lip in guilt - it was quite obvious Jimmy couldn't manage – neither the talk nor his feelings.

"It's fine, Jimmy." he said gently, filling the glasses a second time. In an instant, Kent yanked the glass out of Barrow's hand and downed it in one. "Easy Jimmy!" he mumbled, wondering if the whiskey was such a good idea after all. The blond leant his head back and closed his eyes, feeling a heat rush through his body.

"That's good, Thomas..." he murmured. "but it's so damn hot in here. Do you never open the bloody window?!" In the blink of an eye, Jimmy crossed the room and flung it open, eagerly taking in the fresh air. Thomas watched him carefully for a while, as he stood by the window with closed eyes, not moving. "Everything alright?"

Kent rubbed a trembling hand over his eyes, trying to wipe away vivid images of the other man that came to his mind. "Why Thomas?" Jimmy asked quietly.

Barrow had been waiting for that question to come out of his mouth - it had been just a matter of time. That question he had been asking himself over and over again for the past few days..and _nights_... He was aware he had to choose his words cautiously or Jimmy would run screaming down the hallway.

"Jimmy" he said and cleared his throat. "I know you're confused ...so am I. But after all, it's fine, it really is. Nobody knows Jimmy, and there was no real harm done, was there?!" Thomas assured the other man – and he wanted to believe his own words so badly. Of course there was _harm _done...but Jimmy needn't have to know. Thomas waited. Jimmy stayed silent. "Jimmy please" he slowly walked over to the blond. "Talk to me!" His gentle voice was begging now. Jimmy felt his eyes water.

"Thomas..." it was barely above a whisper. "It really scared the _hell _out of me!"

"I know! I understand..." Barrow's heart ached, seeing the man he loved so miserable and desperate, yet still so beautiful. "Oh Jimmy...please, don't worry about it so much. It was just … the heat of the moment. We got carried away and then..." Thomas paused – he felt almost physically sick, speaking that incredible big lie, but he had to, for Jimmy's sake, he just had to... "we do and say things we don't _mean_!" There was a long silence.

But once these words got through, Kent felt punched in the stomach. _There! He. Didn't. Mean. It. ! Of course - he didn't... "_I see." Jimmy muttered lowly, clutching the window sill hard until his knuckles turned white. "Oh I think I understand _perfectly _now Thomas. I do! Thank you! " _You bastard! You fucking terrible bastard! _Jimmy turned around to face the other man and Barrow flinched instantly at Jimmy's furious eyes and his awkward laugh. "Thomas Barrow, ladies and gentlemen." Kent's eyes pierced Thomas's ruthlessly, his face full of hate. "Watch out! He confesses his love to you and then..." he waved his hands through the air, snapping his fingers " 'oh sorry, I didn't mean it!' " The mix of whiskey and anger did no good and Jimmy felt he was about to lose his temper completely, but he was beyond caring. His cheeks burnt, an overload of emotions running through his body. "Are you..." Jimmy stilled his movements for a moment and waited for the dizzy feeling to abate...but it didn't. "Have you always been like _that_, Thomas? Then it's no wonder..." he leant forward and hissed in Barrow's ear "no wonder nobody _loves_ you." _I _hate_ you! _he thought and felt like he was going to cry – or laugh hysterically – maybe both.

"Watch your tongue Jimmy! I know you're in quite a state right now, but don't you dare speak to me like that!" Thomas responded through gritted teeth, his eyes narrowed to tiny slits. Although he tried to keep his countenance, Thomas had already clenched his fists at Jimmy's words, his nails now still digging painfully into his palms._ Ah, he's angry - good! _

"Oh I _dare _Thomas, I do! Listen!" Jimmy licked his lips and smiled - no _grimaced_ wickedly. "You" he started tapping his forefinger against Thomas's chest "...are a cruel _liar_! And."_ tap_ "I." _tap_ "hate." _tap_ "you!" _tap.__"_Mr. Thomas-fucking-Barrow!"

Before he could even realise, Thomas pressed him hard against the wall and pinned him by his wrists. "You ungrateful stupid little brat!" he spat out and Jimmy groaned at the pressure of Barrow's body against his. "You can hate me all you like, but don't you ever call me a liar again! I've never lied to _you _before...just this once – and I did it for _you_!" He tightened his grip and Kent wailed loudly.

"Thomas, stop! You're hurting me. Stop! Please!" Jimmy's face was contorted with pain, his body trying to squirm free from Thomas's grip. Abruptly, Barrow let him go, his eyes still fixed on him.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled, straightening his shirt and passing a hand over his mouth. "I forgot myself."

"You _hurt_ me!" Jimmy sobbed. "It bloody hurts Thomas! Why did you do that...?!"

"I'm sorry, I lost my nerves Jimmy." With a guilty expression on his face, Thomas reached out a hand to touch Jimmy's shoulder, but then changed his mind and drew back.

Kent followed his movements with his eyes and snorted. "So you don't even want to touch me anymore...right. Why would you anyway?!"

"What?!" Thomas frowned, looking taken aback. "What are you on about Jimmy?"

"Oh don't pretend you don't know. How can you be so ...cold?! What about last week? Obviously it meant _nothing_ to you_, _well good for you!" Jimmy tried to blink away the tears that started coming to his eyes, turning his head away. _Damn! Don't let him see you cry, for god's sake!_

"Jimmy..." Barrow's voice was low now, very low, with a hint of something else. His hand suddenly squeezed Kent's shoulder lightly and the young man shivered at the sensation of Thomas's warm hand on him, leaving his body tingling.

"That's just not right." he murmured, shaking his head sadly. "You can't tell someone you love them and...don't mean it. That's...you just can't...! How could you do that! "

"What does it matter to you? Did I wound your pride, you vain silly boy?!" Barrow muttered quietly, closing the gap between them. "Or is there something else that bothers you?!" He let his thumb run softly along Jimmy's shoulder blade and locked eyes with him, searching for an answer.

"I just wish you'd never said that you loved me. If I hadn't known ..." Jimmy whispered and bit his lip, slightly arching his body into the other man's touch. _Touch me. Just touch me!_

"But I thought you don't want me to lie to you." Kent could feel Barrow's lips on his ear as he spoke, not knowing if it was a gentle kiss or just accidental touching. _Oh please..._

"Because I _do_ love you, Jimmy Kent. I love you so much it hurts really bad most of the time..." Jimmy's whole body tensed at Thomas's words - and his heart started drumming a frantic beat in his chest. Slowly raising his head to watch Barrow's face, he blinked unbelievingly. _He - loves me?! He... "_Thomas.." he gasped and clutched him tightly. "Thomas!" he said again and laughed hoarsely, tears slowly trailing down his cheeks. At that point, Jimmy's heart was about to burst out of his chest, and he was intoxicated with love...with love for Thomas. Of course he wouldn't admit it yet, he wouldn't speak it out loud - but deep inside, he knew it was true. And nothing had ever felt so perfectly right in his life before than the way he was holding Thomas now ...

Jimmy moaned quietly against Barrow's shoulder as he trailed smoth kisses along his neck and collarbone, his hands stroking Kent's back with great tenderness.

"Is that what you want, Jimmy? Are you sure, you can handle the truth?" He slowly pulled back and looked at Kent, his heart beating wildly at the sudden intimacy between them. Jimmy held his gaze and there was only one thing on his mind, that was drowning out everything else: _Kiss him. Touch him. Make him yours... _And so he leant forward, grabbing the other man's neck with one hand, and brushed his lips against Thomas's, ever so tenderly. He felt Barrow groan into his mouth and suddenly his hands were wrapped around Jimmy's trim waist, pulling him closer. Thomas grazed his tongue lazily over Jimmy's bottom lip, drawing a deep sigh as response. He could feel Thomas's body, virile and tempting, pressing against him and his own body ached painfully with growing arousal.

"Thomas" he said in a raspy voice, his cheeks blushing deeply. "I want us to...ah...I want _you_.".

"Hmm." Barrow moaned, his hands wandering beneath the other man's shirt to caress the smooth skin of his chest. "Come to bed with me Jimmy..." he whispered against his neck and gave a firm lick at the soft warm skin._ Oh my god! _Hearing these words nearly drove Jimmy over the edge – he needed Thomas now, more than anything. All of a sudden, he pulled away and crossed the room, coming to lean against the closet.

"Come over here Thomas!" Jimmy looked at the other man, his eyes clouded with deep lust. "Please." And in an instant, lush demanding lips claimed Jimmy's and a moist hot tongue slid quickly in and out of his mouth, causing him to moan loudly. Barrow took off the other man's shirt carelessly and Jimmy watched him with wide eyes as his mouth caressed his chest, teasing and biting gently at his nipples. "Thomas...oh god..." he gasped and leant into his touch as he felt Barrow's tongue tracing a line down to his navel, leaving a wet trail of saliva on his pale skin. Jimmy buried his hands in Thomas's slick dark hair, carefully guiding his head down. _Yes ...oh god please!... _He squeezed his eyes shut, head fallen back, and wondered if this could get any better, but in fact he knew it could - he had heard of it before and now he wanted to feel Thomas like that, _down there. "_Yes please, do it...oh!" he panted as he felt slim firm fingers sliding beneath his waistband.

Thomas raised his eyes – glazed and lustful, his long dark eyelashes fluttering – and from the way he looked at him, Jimmy could tell that it must be true – Thomas _loved _him! _Fuck, you're so beautiful! _Kent eagerly stared at his lips, these damn red wet lips- and for a moment he thougt he'd pass out – … and he nearly did as they both heard a loud thud in the hallway.

They looked at each other in shock. _Oh damn! "_Shit!..." Thomas burst out, looking around hectically, then he quickly opened the closet. "Get in there..NOW!" he commanded, roughly shoving Jimmy inside. _Oh no, not again!_ "But I don't want to be in the closet Thomas!" he replied grumpily, cursing the loss of Thomas's touch.

"Oh shut up, you've been there for years, I'm sure you will manage a few more minutes!" Barrow firmly closed the door behind him and put on his blue dressing gown in a hurry.

Cautiously, he popped his head out of the door to look around the dim hallway. Nothing. Thomas frowned – taking a step forward - what a big mistake!- and toppled over something. Something big. Something moaning. - and with a nasty noise, he landed flat on the floor. "Aahhhh" Thomas hissed, rubbing his elbow. "What the...?!"

"Ouch...you... kicked me!" a mumbling voice said, hiccupping once - twice. "Why did you...kick me...?" Thomas clumsily got back on his feet and turned on the little light. His eyes widened in confusion as he got sight of ginger hair peeking out from the odd "something".

"Alfred! " Barrow inhaled deeply, trying to keep his voice steady. "WHY are you lying in front of my door – at night!?"

"Good evening Mr. … Barrow." Alfred smiled sheepishly. "I was... at the pub."

"Yeah, I can smell it...hopefully not in your dressing gown?!" Barrow stifled a chuckle as he gave him a glance over - his gown had been put on inside out and - honestly- Alfred looked the same. "Get up now!" he said, reaching out his hand.

"Thank you, I was in the bath room and ...on my way back to ...ah...!" Alfred muttered, pointing at the end of the hallway.

"Your room?"

"Yes, thank you Mr...ooooh, Mr. Barrow!" Alfred stared at Thomas and fastened up his gown, his arms crossing over his chest. "I didn't know that...well...you..." His cheeks blushed bright red. Thomas frowned quizically, but when Alfred glanced at his crotch once more, looking embarrassed but obviously also intrigued by what he saw, it dawned on him.

"Oh Alfred, it's not what you think, I..."

"No! No it's … absolutely fine, it's not your fault..." Alfred responded sympathetically, pushing back the strands of hair that had fallen over his face with a smug smile. "I know there's just something about gingers..."

Thomas looked at him, flabbergasted, and opened his mouth. And closed it again. "I'm afraid, I can't help you with _that!_" the ginger gestured at Thomas's nether regions. "I'm sorry, it must be hard … never getting what you want!"

"Oh my god Alfred, I...it's not..."

"I'm going to…sleep, Mr. Barrow. Please don't follow me!" the tall man shook his head in earnest. Thomas could do nothing but stare in disbelief as the tipsy footman staggered away. "I try very hard not to Alfred...good night!" he murmured lamely, rubbing a hand over his eyes as he finally went back to his room. 'This is a mad house full of crazy footmen!' he thought.

"What was it?" Jimmy asked, stepping out of the closet and stretching his legs. "Why are you laughing? I tell you it's not funny being in there!"

"It was Alfred. He was drunk and didn't know the way back to his room … but I think..." Barrow wrapped his arms around Jimmy and pressed flush against him, firm hands on his waist "maybe all he wanted was ...a little shag. Because he was staring at my ..." He snickered against Kent's neck and placed wet kisses up to his ear. _What?! That ginger perv!_ "Oh stop it Thomas! I would have socked him in the face, and no mistake!"

"Says the tiny squiffy footman!" Thomas snorted, his fingers tantalisingly stroking Jimmy's chest, then wandering downwards.

"I'll give you 'tiny'!" Jimmy mumbled and pressed his lips against Thomas's jaw. "And he will never get...ah hmmm yes...get it anyway!" _But_ _I will! Oh I will! _

"Jimmy?!" "Hmm ...yes?" "Would you like me to do…what we did last time?" Thomas whispered, his hands hoovering over Jimmy's crotch. Kent swallowed. "Yes please... I want you to..." He closed his eyes and silently begged that Thomas would continue what he had started earlier.

"You loved it, didn't you?" Barrow hissed in Jimmy's ear as he tugged at his trousers, taking his time and playing with his waistband before he slowly pulled them down. He watched Jimmy writhe in arousal beneath his touch, taking in every little detail of his face . "Oh god, yes." he gasped. "It was...I don't know. Incredible."

"You thought about it then?" he teased, delicately brushing his knuckles over Kent's erection.

"Aaah...what...what do you think...every night!" He leant his forehead against Thomas's shoulder and groaned against his collarbone. "Very..._thoroughly!_" Jimmy flushed, remembering the things he had done while thinking of Thomas. Things he had never done before, never even dared to dream about. "That's why... I had to...oh god Thomas yes...ah ...wash your shirt!" he moaned in Thomas's ear, his hands fondling the other man's chest. Barrow took his shirt off in one swift move and Jimmy marvelled at the wonderful sight of a half-naked Thomas. His fingers were digging ardently into the skin of his back – finally! _So that's what it feels like! My god... _

"You're a filthy one!" Thomas commented with a snicker. "I knew it when you gave me that pretty impressive love bite!" Jimmy viewed the little light red bruise on Barrow's shoulder with fascination.

"It's fading.." he muttered and lowered his head to suck vigorously at the soft skin.

"Oh Jimmy..." Thomas sighed appreciatively and squeezed his eyes shut. He ran his hands down Jimmy's body, his mouth capturing the blond's lips with delight. "Hmm Thomas... just like that!" Jimmy panted as he felt Barrow's fingers against him, rubbing and squeezing him steadily. _God, that's so...oh. OH! Wait, that's not... _He brought a hand to his forehead. "Thomas..." Jimmy took a deep breath. "Thomas I..." his voice was shaky. _Please not now, oh god no! _

"Jimmy?" Barrow raised his eyes in suprise at the sudden change of tone in the other's voice.

"Thomas, oh god...I need...aah...I'm going to ..." Kent went pale and trembled slightly.

"Ah Jimmy, already..." Thomas smiled into his neck, stroking him faster now. "Tell me what you need then, I'll do _anything_!"

"I'm ...ooh...I need...a _bucket_..!" He put a hand over his mouth.

"Oh damn, Jimmy!" …

_I totally blew it... _Jimmy thought as Thomas was holding him over the bowl, pushing his hair back from his sweaty forehead. _This is ridiculous. I'm...disgusting. _He vomited again, his body trembling. _Don't look at me... Why does he of all people have to witness that?! _There again, Jimmy could not imagine anyone else than Thomas being with him right now...

"I'm so sorry." Jimmy muttered later on the bed, embarrassed to see Barrow cleaning up his mess. He felt utterly naked - nobody had ever seen him so weak, so vulnerable. _There's obviously a first time for __many things, when it comes to Thomas Barrow... _

"Don't be." Thomas replied gently as he sat down next to him and brushed his cheek. "Are you feeling better now?"

"I think so, yes. Thank you for...helping me." Jimmy answered uncertainly.

Thomas shrugged. "I love you." he said bluntly and Jimmy stared at him. _Why?! _he thought, but he was afraid to ask.

"I'm sorry we couldn't...you know, really do something!" he said hesitantly, his eyes set on the bedcover.

"Jimmy..." Thomas turned to him and cupped his face with both hands, forcing Kent to look at him. "Stop apologising all the time. I do believe you've done things in your life you should be sorry for, but certainly not for tonight_._" Thomas ran a hand through Jimmys damp tousled hair. "Oh Jimmy, you look..." _Shit Thomas, I look shit! "_still so beautiful!"

Then he smiled at Jimmy in a way that made him want to wrap his arms around Thomas and never - _never_ leave him again...

"And besides – I've been waiting for you for so long Jimmy, I don't care about a few more days or weeks." Jimmy's heart skipped a beat. _Oh you... _He sighed quietly. _Wait! Weeks?! Well, surely not! _

"Maybe I can come back – tomorrow?" Kent said quickly, blushing at his eagerness. The other man cast him a glance. "Ah well, or the day after.."

"Or both!" Jimmy muttered, and bit his lip. _Damn Jimmy, don't sound so desperate! _Thomas's eyes widened and a broad smirk spread across his face.

"My god Jimmy" Thomas exclaimed in mock dismay with a shake of his head "what have I done to you?!" Jimmy looked at him intensively and reached up a hand to touch his face. "Everything, Thomas."

Barrow's mouth fell open. "Well..." he said and then he became silent and stared at the wall, his cheeks burning.

Kent laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, a smile playing on his lips.

"Jimmy? You're not falling asleep here, are you? You have to get back to your own room, we couldn't take the risk.." The blond squeezed his eyes shut tightly. _No! I'm not leaving! _

"Jimmy?!" Barrow glanced at him suspiciously. "Jimmy! You're not sleeping, I can see you're smiling...get up and go to your room!" Thomas's finger gently tapped Jimmy's nose. _I can't hear you! I can't hear you! I can't … "_Jimmy!" Barrow firmly shook his arm. _No! Leave me be..._

Thomas drew a long sigh. "Alright then...I won't be able to sleep anyway." Barrow said and bit back a chuckle at Jimmy's growing smirk.

"You're weird Kent!" Shaking his head slightly, he turned off the lights and cuddled up to Jimmy. "I love you madly, but you're weird." he mumbled into his neck and a warm hand squeezed his fingers in response...

THE END

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! **

**This wasn't very smutty - did you miss it much?! -, but I already have something on my mind, so there will be another Thommy One-shot soon, basically smut! ;0) **

**P.S. Just changed the rating back to T(13+) and hope that's ok for you?! ;0)**


End file.
